


Ameripan, avagy american wrath

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rövid, T rating because there were hamburgers harmed in this fic, funny?, hamburger, implied leitatás, részeg, szösszenet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Amerika barátjához megy. Már a küszöbön problémákba ütközik.





	Ameripan, avagy american wrath

Amerika lelkesen majszolgatta az útra csomagolt hamburgerét, s nézte a házszámokat közben. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Japánnál fog aludni. Rettenetesen izgatott volt emiatt, de nem aggódott, hiszen aludtak már együtt, mikor Kiku átjött hozzá...

Megérkezve a megfelelő házhoz, becsengetett. A kerti kapu kinyílt előtte, nagy valószínűséggel távvezérléses, vonta le a következtetést Alfred. Elindult szépen befelé a macskakövekkel kirakott kis ösvényen, mígnem odaért a lakáshoz. Ott újra felemelte a kezét, ezúttal azért, hogy kopogjon.

Az ajtó pár pillanattal később nyílt csak ki teljesen, felfedve egy nagyon is vörös, s határozottan jókedvűnek kinéző japánt.

– Kiss me, America... Kisu me pirizu – ugrott a nyakába az amerikainak, s lábujjain is felpipiskedett, hogy elérhesse a hőn áhított ajkakat.

Alfred olyannyira meglepődött, hogy még a félig megevett hamburger is kiesett a kezéből. Mikor magához tért döbbenetéből, nagyon mérges lett.

– Ki merészelte leitatni az én kis Angyalkámat? – Kérdésére csupán némi elfojtott nevetés érkezett a lakásból...

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss me please - kérlek csókolj meg  
Kisu me purisu az ugyanezt tudja csak megkíséreltem érzékeltetni a japán kiejtést, ami előjött a kis részeg cukorból


End file.
